Tom Dawson
Gallery}} Tom Dawson is a main character in LPS: Popular. He first appeared as a cameo in Hugs & Disses before becoming a notable character in Angel or Devil?. Originally appearing as a dopey character, Tom actually developed into an understanding character who was well receieved by fans. He doesn't appear smart, however has his own quirks and intelligence that are used often. Appearance Tom appears as a Great Dane with white and brown fur (LPS #577). He has heterochromia iridum, meaning one of his eyes is a different colour than the other - one is blue, and one is brown. Personality Tom is a humorous, good-natured dog. He tends to get involved in relationships quickly, such as when he met Savannah or Violette, but doesn't jump into one until the other is finished. Tom appears very honest, telling the truth when he needs to. He does not seem to be a top student, as shown when Mr. Burke was not pleased to have Tom in his English class. History Season 1 He has a cameo in Hugs and Disses where he is drinking milk. He also had a Cameo in Calories and Competitions. His first real appearance is in episode 8, Angel or Devil? Tom moves to Savannah's English class and becomes Savannah's partner. Tom and Savannah go out and kiss on the lunch table, with a failed attempt Brooke and Sage try the same. Brooke and Tom are making out and cheating with each other and Tom was cheating before Savannah went out with him. Tom gave Savannah a necklace and she is seen wearing it often. At Brooke's party Tom makes an "unknown" deal with Brooke, and if he doesn't do what she says, she will post a video of them kissing on her bed, the plan turns out to be that she and Tom started to make out and Brooke was hoping Savvy would see. She ended up seeing them and went to cry behind the disco ball with her mascara running and she threw away the necklace. Toms role in episode 15 was minor, he is seen coming from the stairs as Sage looks for Brooke, and is mentioned by Savannah, he is seen gasping at Savannah and Sage. Tom also reveals that he really used to like Brooke until he found out that Brooke was cheating on him and he tried to explain what happened after he heard Savannah cry. Brooke interrupted him a couple times making him yell. Tom also appears in "Alls Fair in Love and War". Brooke reveals to have cheated on Sage with him(this is confimed in It All Comes Crashing Down). Funny enough while Brooke tells Rachel and Alicia about this, he is standing behind them. Season 2 It is revealed Tom is in France. He is seen sitting alone at a school he transferred to. A girl named Violette walks up to him, asking if he knows any French. He replies no and then Violette says she knows some English. They start to talk and Tom ends up telling her what happened at his old school. Appearances in Other Media Tom also starred in behind the scene videos of LPS: Popular, namely "Tom's Vlogs". His first Vlog was on December 21, 2012 named "TOM'S VLOGS: IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!" (This video completely makes sense, as it was on December 21st, 2012, the day it was predicted that the world would end.) His second Vlog was called "TOM'S VLOG: AppNana Review!". He also starred in "LITTLEST PET SHOPS ON STRIKE", "IM TOM AND I HACKED SOPHIE'S ACCOUNT" and "I ESCAPED THE BOX". On May 17th 2015, Tom appeared in "AN APOLOGY FROM TOM" where he explained about the situation about Night Owl High and how Sophie was no longer involved. The Kidnapping of Tom Dawson Two months after announcing the winner of SophieGTV's contest, Tom Dawson was reportedly kidnapped from the set of LPS: Popular. The whole world was shocked, what happened to Tom Dawson? The first suspect was Brooklyn Hayes but she denied the claim. These rumors died down until Tom Dawson appeared via online footage wearing a Brooklyn T-Shirt, that came from the SophieGTV shop. On December 3rd 2016, a vigil was held for Tom Dawson as many fans prayed for a safe return from the beloved actor. On January 2nd, 2017 actor Tom Dawson was spotted outside and gave a fan his signature. His current whereabouts is unknown. On Feburary 13th, 2017 it was reported that Tom Dawson had been located. It was revealed that co-star Gigi and the Producer of LPS: Popular's brother was behind the kidnapping. Tom Dawson will not be pressing charges. On December 7th 2017, he appeared in a TV interview alongside Gigi, talking about the experience and wrapping up the story. Apparently, Tom thought of the kidnapping as a vacation and drank only lattes. Unfortunately, Tom is lactose intolerant and no matter how hard Gigi tried, she couldn't get him to stop drinking, this is why she let him go as he was stinking up the place. Reception Tom's dopey personality and quick wit and relatability made it easy for fans to connect with the K9. His large fan base even sparked seperate vlogs done by Tom on Sophie's channel and several other videos featuring him. He became the unofficial mascot of Sophie's channel, starring in advertisement videos and side series. Trivia * The name Tom is derived from the name Thomas, which is of Aramaic origin, and means "twin". This is rather inapt, since there has been no implication that Tom has any siblings at all. *Tom usually runs video blogs (vlogs) on Sophie's Channel. *On April 12th, 2016, Tom was kidnapped from the LPS Popular set. *Tom is lactose intolerant. *Tom is (or was) a football player along with Sage Bond and Nathan Campbell. *Tom seems very flirtatious, as he had very smooth pickup lines when he was dating Savannah. Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters: Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters: Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:OCD Students Category:Males Category:Characters